Kari's BirthDay Bash
by SouthParkGirl
Summary: It's Kari's birthday and Matt has a specail gift for her. But will she like it


Matt's Unlitmint Sexually Fantasies 

Warning: For all you TK/Kari lovers out there you most likely are not going to like this first chapter. But you will probably like the fowling chapters. 

Disclaimer: Digimon is not my property. 

Note: I had to take this story down after I realized I put up the first draft and not the second by mistake. This is also the first time I am putting a story online. I hope you like it. If I get enough good responds I might write a second part to it. In Joy

******Kari's Birthday Bash**

** **

Happy Birthday to You, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday Dear Kari, Happy Birthday to you. And a Big Cheer went threw the whole room as Kari blew out the candles to her birthday cake. Make a wish every one shouted to her. Kari took a deep breath closed her eyes and made a wish. Another big cheer went threw the whole room. The whole gang was there to celebrate her birthday. Every one from the old Digidestined and new was there. All the digmoan, kids from school. Even Mia flew down from America just for Kari's big day. 

The party was at a club Matt's band played at some times. The club was decorated in her favorite colors of gold and purple. There was a DJ a minor disco ball and even Matt's band played a few sets. Kari was turning 15th and everyone was coming out to see what a beautiful young women she was becoming. Matt thaw was trying hard to make sure no one saw him noticing. Wow can you believe it Tia said as he patted Matt on the back. 15th and it seems like only yesterday her and TK wear two little kids we had to protect. Now they are saving the digital world and dating. Ya Matt said with a big huff. Tia was too happy to notice Matt looking over at TK as he hand his gift over to Kari. Kari was so pretty in her new pink miniskirt and white tank. Her beautiful hair framing her pretty face. Surrounded by gold bows and purple balloons. Her face lighting up with joy as TK hand her the pretty pink box. It was a gold locket. Inside the locketwas a picture of the olddigidestinedoneside and the other side was a pictureof thenew.Thank you so much TK I love it! Kari said as she threw her arms around TK.As Matt stared at the young couple he became loss in his own thoughts. He would have stayed that way, but Taisuddenly interrupted him. Hey Matt Tia yelled, while patting him on the back. Thanks for getting this place for the party. No problem Matt replayed. Hey Anything for Kari.

As the night went on every one eat, danced and had a really good time talking about the digital world. Kari was having the time of her life. Every one took there turns congratulating Kari and giving her a gift.Matt on the other hand waited till the DJ called last dance. He stopped dancing with Soar and told her he had to talk with Kari. Soar said she would go get the coats and get ready to leave. Matt walked a cross the room liked he owned it, wearing his black lather pants and best gap shirt he looked like a molded on a run way.He walked over to wear TK and Kari wear dancing and asked my I cut in. TK looked like he did want to let Matt cut in, But Kari replayed of course. TK left to go get Kari's coat. Then Matt grabbed Kari's hand and led her to the middle of the dance floor.As they reach the center of the dance floor Kari looked up and noticed they wear directly under the disco ball. Matt pointed to the DJ and all the sudden the lights went down, the disco ball lights started to spin and the DJ changed the song. It was changed from Back Street's "I want it that way" to 98. "Invisible Man" (for those who never heard of this song, it talks about a guys who is love with a girl who is in love with someone else. He wishes it wear him but he seems to be invisible to her.) As the song began to play Matt took Kari by the waste and held her close. Kari was taken off guard at first but then she just moved to the melody of the song. Matt whispered in Kari's ear that she was a great dancer. Thanks Matt that means a lot coming from you.The lights twinkled all around them, as ever one looked at the two great dancer. Kari closed her eyes and let her self get swiped up in the moment. 

Then Matt began to sing a few lines from the song. "I wish you looked at me that way. Your beautiful eyes looking in deep into mines, tell me more then any words could say. But you don't even know I'm a live. Baby to you all I am is the invisible man."When Kari looked into Matt face, looking back directly at her. She knew that there was something there. That Matt wasn't just singing this song for the hell of it. Kari could tell by look on Matt face. It looked so sensuous, so intense, with this look of longing to it. She finally spoke. Matt are you trying to tell me something? She held her breath after asking. So sacred of what he may…or may not say. Yes Kari Matt replayed. I am trying to tell you something. I don't understand what…. But before she could finish Matt grabbed her and kissed her passionately. Kari had kissed TK. But this was different, she had never felt any thing like this before. It was passionate and firm. Not sweet and innocent as it was with TK. She didn't even notice she was kissing back. Matt then pulled back and began to speak. O Kari I wanted to do this for so long. But why Matt was all she could say? Because, I'm in love with you that's why! Me? Yes. But Matt what about Soar? It's never been her it's always been you. Every love song I ever wrote or played it's all been about you Kari. I just went out with Soar because I was trying to forget about you. You're my best friend's little sister and my bothers girl. Ya and what about TK? Kari yelled. I love my brother Kari and I would never want to hurt him, but I have hilled these feelings inside of me for long enough. You know I'm leaving in two weeks on that tour of America with my band. Yes she replayed. Well I have two first class tickets to America and I want you to come with me. Leave with you? But Matt what about the others my family, Tie, Gotmaon? Matt grabbed Kari by her arms. You can take Gotmaon with you he said. Kari I have seen a light a passion in your eyes. If you stay hear they will they treat you like a child forever. Come with me be my bands photographer, you're great. Come with me Kari please, are life will be great I will make sure of it. All you have to do is say you love me. Kari paused for a moment and then said I don't know Matt. I never thought of you like that before. I now you feel the same Kari I can feel it in you. Kari paused for another moment…the song was over. Now all that was there was silence.Kari please Matt begged with tears in his eyes. Please say you love me. Matt I don't….Please Kari

Kari Kari….Wake up! It was Gotmaon shouting into Kari's ear to wake up. Kari slowly lifted her head from the pillow. What where am I? Kari asked. You're in your bed in your house silly girl and your going to be late for your own birthday party if you don't get up. My birthday party? Yes today is your birthday, Kari are you ok?Ya I guess. Where is Tia? With Matt and others getting the club ready. What Club? Kari asked alarmed. Ya Gatomonsaid you know Matt was able to book that club he always plays at for you party.It's so sad that he is leaving in two weeks it's going to be so hard on TK and Soar. Matt really is leaving? Ya with his band on tour in America, boy Kari you really off today. Gatomon hand Kari a towel and said hear take a shower. Then Gatomon walked out the room. Leaving Kari in a daze. 

So it was all just a dream she said to her self. Kari was a faired to call it a good dream. But it wasn't exactly a bad on either. What was this dream trying to tell her? She thought maybe the dream is trying to tell something that might happen. Or was the dream a reflection of something Kari really wanted to happen? 


End file.
